nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector
Hector is a large coal hopper who works on the North Western Railway. He is good friends with both Thomas and James, and is one of the few trucks on the railway who helps the engines out. Biography ''Thomas & Friends When Hector first arrived on the railway, he built up a reputation for being a bully, bumping Bill and Ben around as they were taking him to the Coaling Plant and angrily roaring at Thomas to keep away from him. Hector refused to move from his siding, and after yelling at Rosie and frightening her, Thomas gained the confidence he needed to bump into him. Unfortunately, Thomas ran into Hector too hard, causing him to run into the buffer stop and derail. Now feeling sorry for what he had done, Hector admitted to Thomas that he had refused to move from his siding as he was afraid of being filled with coal, as he was a newly-built truck and had never carried coal before. Thomas managed to help Hector get over his fear by showing him that coal was not as scary as he had thought, and Hector became much friendlier and befriended him. (''TVS; Hector the Horrid!) During the winter season, Hector was needed to transport a train of stone to Great Waterton. Throughout the journey, Hector tried to give James advice on which tracks were the safest to take, but James, believing he needed no help from a truck, refused to take his advice. This led to the train becoming stuck when James recklessly charged the trucks through a snowdrift, and James finally realized his mistake and asked Hector for help. Hector was more than happy to help out, and he and James managed to free the trucks from the snowdrift and get to Great Waterton in time. (TVS; James Works it Out) Personality and Traits Hector started off as being aggressive and intimidating, angrily roaring at the engines if they approached them and bumping them about as they moved him. This was, however, an attempt to cover up his insecurities, as he was afraid of being filled with coal due to his lack of experience with it. After Thomas helped him get over his fear of coal, Hector became much friendlier and kind, and became helping the engines out. He would often give them advice, such as which routes to take that would be safer. He is one of the few trucks to actually respect the engines, as well as one of the few to help them out. Technical Details Basis Livery Hector is painted black with white wheel rims and red bufferbeams, and his name is written on his sides in white writing. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 11 - Hector the Horrid! * Season 12 - James Works it Out Trivia * Hector was the only truck in the model era to have a working eye mechanism. Merchandise Gallery For more images, see Hector/Gallery References Category:Thomas & Friends-exclusive characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks